


All Tomorrow's Parties

by TIYbell



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIYbell/pseuds/TIYbell
Summary: 会在午夜从酒吧逃跑小主唱。其实是因为每天在24：00左右长出兔耳——而高中生山下亨想要认识这位“灰姑娘”。
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	All Tomorrow's Parties

All tomorrow's parties. 

——

『Lick me up and take me like a vitamin.』

——

也许他住在别的城市，也许他只是偶然在这里唱了几首歌赚些路费——也许要永远和那样的声音失之交臂了。

山下亨有些失落地想，他应该再果断一点的。烟草的灰烬滑过指尖，他叹了口气，尝试回味着苦涩的味道。他抽烟的姿态并不熟练，像是刚步入社会的少年被塞了人生第一根烟。

而事实也便差不多是这样——十七岁的男子高校生，同数不尽的少年一样，背着一把吉他、揣着一个乐队梦，擅长把自己伪装成二十代的样子混迹在东京都的各个酒吧。挫折、失望、喧哗对他们来说，甚至可以是可爱的、值得把玩的事物。

这个周末本来应该和任何一个周末一样，山下亨从学校旁边租住的公寓溜出来、叫上从大阪一起转学过来的好友、去熟悉的酒吧疯到半夜、跟着驻唱乐队或歌者发泄压抑的情绪。然后再回到单调的生活、为课业发愁。但是昨天、昨天夜晚——

山下亨飞快地转动着笔杆，搅乱从教室窗户透进来的阳光。他的脑海里浮现出昨天那个独自低着头唱歌的小个子的身影、不如说是那样充满异质性的清澈的声音不依不饶地萦绕着山下亨的耳朵。他的乐队、他的未来中应当拥有这样的声音——这样的想法在一声声吟唱中渐渐将他的心脏缠绕，一种激动一种不安化成毒素在血液中涌动，使他犹豫使他坐立难安。

钟表指针滑过夜晚的十一点一刻，山下亨终于下定决心去询问那名歌者是否已经有了自己的乐队。他快步走到二楼休息室、通常能在这里找到候场或者刚刚下场的乐手们。

“......你是说taka？他今天刚来——之前在涩谷那边的酒吧唱歌，声音很受欢迎，出演费也便宜——只是从来不愿意唱夜场，之前那家店原本属于他的时段被更火爆的乐队给拿走了——今天也是，两分钟前急匆匆地走了、估计是家里有什么要照顾的人吧。”

“嗯。好。”山下亨点起了一支烟。

——他甚至还没有记住对方的相貌。怪那过长的刘海。

“taka说今天先在这里唱歌试试，要是可以的话，请山下先生明天再来看看......啊，马上就要是明天了。”老板敲着腕表，语气中带着中年男子的圆滑。他熟悉这张年轻帅气的脸庞，因为山下亨总会开酒吧里最贵的那瓶酒。  


——没有人能想到常常不苟言笑的男子的胸膛中，跳动着的是一颗17岁的热情的心脏。

——

“他妈的，今天这东西怎么来得这么早。”

森内贵宽咚得一声关上玄关的门，把自己重重地摔到床上。黑色的宽大兜帽随之落下，一双兔子一般的耳朵弹了出来。

“兔子耳朵。”森内贵宽并不乐意这么叫这两根东西、这会让他听起来像个怪物。他像往常一样抓着软骨根部毛绒绒的地方往上拽，清晰的痛感再一次提醒着他这不是幻觉，而是他自成年起每天面临的现实——每到深夜一双长长的耳朵便会像嫩芽破开土壤一样从他微卷的黑发中钻出，后来尾椎处也渐渐曳出了一团柔软的尾巴——甚至这几天这种情况要来得更加早，天知道他刚才在电车上感受到头顶和尾椎的痒意时有多么害怕。

他早已习惯了孤独，这被诅咒一般的体质便是他唯一的、该死的成人礼。

更该死的是，这使他的身体在深夜更加敏感，比一般人更要抵触却又渴望别人的触摸，卫衣内侧粗糙布料的轻轻摩擦便使他的乳尖坚硬地挺立了起来。他想和女人做爱，想得要死，然而他根本做不到在床上把身体多余的这部分藏起来。

森内贵宽骂骂咧咧地闭上眼睛，开始手淫——总有一天，他会找到让诅咒终结的办法——这此之前，他要努力地赚钱、努力地找到更好的生活方式、努力地——

森内贵宽的大脑被熟悉的快感所掩盖。他不敢去深挖内心深处的梦想。

毕竟，他小小的身躯里所有的仅仅是一副好嗓子和一个充满各种旋律的脑袋。

——他热爱音乐、是音乐拥有了他，而他仍然一无所有。

——

『You're young You're dope You're free.』

——

一个人迎着下课铃跑出来，到酒吧门口时，天色已经不早了。入了秋的天气在太阳消失后有些凉，再次听到那个声音的愿望不知不觉中已经打乱了山下亨日常生活的节奏。

时针指向8的位置。森内贵宽在喧闹中走到台上、坐上高脚凳，略带随意地开始扫动那把对他来说有些大的木吉他。

今天的表演要比昨天早了两个小时开始。山下亨在后排找了个位置坐下。在和旋律融为一体的嗓音中，他的时间和空间仿佛一起失重——就是他要找的声音——这样的念头在此时再次浮现，像一种隐喻、一种类似于命运的预言。

又一阵掌声使他回到闷热潮湿的现实，将他从歌声所营造的幻想中、溺亡的边缘拉回。

叫taka的歌者像是很满意台下的反应，得意得抬手撩起了长长的刘海，小腿一晃一晃的，调整着呼吸对台下道谢。

星星在夜色中曳过的弧光——山下亨不小心和他对视，看向对方眼底时脑子里冒出了这样的想法。

什么吗，不过也是同龄人的样子。怎么总是唱着那么悲伤的民谣。并不是说唱得不好而是——实在每一个字句都唱进了山下亨心中的某个位置，这让他好奇、到底是怎样的经历编织出了那样的哀伤和脆弱。

那双眼睛确实很漂亮、放在女孩子脸上倒是很合适，但不仅仅是漂亮——耀眼的星星上承载的到底是如何美、如何漫长的故事？这样的闪烁又是如何被阴霾所遮去、藏在如何浓重的阴郁之下？

山下亨今天动作很快，在休息室门口等着，很快便等到了背着吉他箱出来的小个子。

森内贵宽挑眉看着眼前的男人。

“Takaさん？你好，我叫山下亨。叫我Toru就好。”

“唔——你好？什么事。”哦，是那个台下有钱的帅哥。老板刚才给他讲了昨天的事。

被那双眼睛看着，山下亨竟有些犹豫。

“啊......你有自己的乐队么？”

“乐队？我要那种东西干嘛。话说你是来——”

“和我一起组乐队吧。”

“啊？”

“虽然这听起来很突兀，但——要不要一起吃个饭，听听我的解释。”总要拿出些诚意的。

“你这人很奇怪诶......”森内贵宽的肚子突然发出了咕噜的一声。

“......”

走过商业街、穿过熟悉的住宅区和路口，森内贵宽就这样被稀里糊涂地拐到了一家居酒屋。

“所以、你是想说这些。”眼前男人的构想确实在森内贵宽的心里激起了一层小小的水花。

只是、只是——

“明天再说吧。”

森内贵宽不时地看着表，他感觉自己的情况不太妙，开始抓弄起了头发。山下亨发现了这一点，又想起了昨天老板的那番话。“估计是家里有什么需要照顾的人吧。”  
看上去差不多的年龄，却要这么拼命地唱歌赚钱，想必是家里确实有些麻烦吧。

太可惜了。他想让这样的声音被更多人听到。或许他可以帮助taka的生活，反正他有着花不完的生活费。

“等一下......”

但森内贵宽已经抓起了吉他箱的袋子，仰头喝光了剩下的清酒，从椅子上跳了下来。

“Bye bye——我要赶回家的末班电车了。”然后便快速地冲了出去。

山下亨有些哭笑不得。好奇怪的人。好糟糕的脾气。

但是他决定明天还要来。

——

“诶，taka今天不来了吗？”山下亨听见了邻桌讨论的声音。

“好像是的诶，换成了另一个弹吉他的妹妹来唱。”

山下亨的心底生出了一丝失落。

更令人失落的是，明天的明天仍是这样。

山下亨着急了。他本来已经和好友们说过，自己找到了主唱，要这几天带过来给大家看看。

偏午时突然下起了雨。这样的场景带着沉重的预言感印在山下亨眼中，他抬头看着乌云，突然冒出了一个想法：他要去taka之前驻唱的那家更为高档的酒吧找找线索。

“啊，Moriuchi Takahiro——他一直都是一个人住啦，住得蛮偏的，没听说过有家人，也没什么朋友——倒是之前经常和人打架打得不可开交，第二天还能继续若无其事地贴着OK绷唱歌。长得倒是蛮可爱啦。”这家老板是位丰腴的妇女，抽烟抽得很凶。

他会不会是——打架受伤了？

“请问知道他家在哪里么？”山下亨伸出手，示意酒保把最上面的那瓶酒给打开。

“唔这边的备录是这个地方啦、不过不要被认为是私闯民宅哦——”

“嗯。我是他的朋友。”

如果今晚他还是没有任何理由的不见踪影，就去找找试试吧。

山下亨看了看手表。

啊，反正已经旷了一天的课了，现在还是不要回学校了吧。

——

阴沉的雨天一如昨日。

没有人能想到森内贵宽这几天经历了什么。自从那晚上和一个奇怪的帅哥喝完酒回到家后，他的身体便呈现出比平常更不自然的状态。身后的一团尾巴开始在床上不自觉地磨蹭着，竟感受到有一丝电流穿过了自己的小腹。好热。

操他的，别告诉我这他妈的又是什么发情期，我才不相信——

然而又是一阵热乎乎的眩晕感击中了他的大脑。

完蛋了。

这不是他第一次这样。上一次是在春天。在他以为天气和日子都会慢慢变暖和的时候。那时他浑身使不上力气，连在离家最近的饭店进行日常的打杂工作都无法做到，不得不把自己锁在家，甚至还付出了驻唱违约金的代价。

森内贵宽打开冰箱，里面还有几瓶啤酒。他试图以这样的冷意使自己清醒，起码能保持请假的理智。

还有些速食和蔬菜，他只要在白天身体稍微正常时补充些营养就好、只要像之前一样，自己熬过这几天就好。

可是这次也太他妈难熬了——森内贵宽清晰地感受到自己的性欲展现出一种雌性特征——他能感受到自己想要被插入，因为他无论如何也无法靠撸动使自己性器官射出精液。他爆着粗口，在网上下单了性玩具宅配——去他妈的，他还是想和大胸姐姐上床，只不过、只不过是没人会和自己过不去罢了。对快感的渴求要把他逼疯。

森内贵宽当然知道这他妈的就是件离谱的事情，作为有正常道德感和羞耻感的人，他不该是满脑子只剩下想高潮的念头。可是在他迷迷糊糊的想象里，全是控制不住的色情片段，有时是和女人、有时是和男人。他试图入睡时股间的黏液把他的尾巴打湿，很不舒服。他努力控制住自己不去手淫，可情欲总会再以梦境或梦遗的形式惩罚自己。这让他想哭。

更大的变故出现在第三个晚上。

铃声在破旧的公寓楼里回荡。森内贵宽今天有了点气力，抱着“是宅配到了，今天终于可以爽一下了”的念头，他打起精神，快活地打开了门。

然而眼前出现的金发帅哥令他眩晕。他一定是脑子烧坏了，还在做梦。

——森内贵宽要比他记忆中的更小只。这是山下亨在看到对方那一瞬间的想法。

可是哪里怪怪的呢。

森内贵宽显然是一副愣住了的表情。脸上有着不自然的红晕。

“你没事吧？我很担心你。”山下亨伸手去摸森内贵宽的额头，顺手把他快要遮住半张脸的兜帽拿掉。

天呐。

这是。

一对耳朵在有点暗的灯光中划出一道粉白色的弧。

森内贵宽的脸从脸颊红到耳根，他现在心中有一把无名的火在烧 。他生气了，很生气。什么啊，谁需要莫名其妙的关心。

森内贵宽一把将山下亨拉进来。“谁他妈让你过来的——你他妈愣着干嘛，连道歉都不会说的么？”

“抱、抱歉？不知道你有这样的兴趣——”  
变装癖什么的也是正常的吧，自己当没看到就好——

“既然你看到了那就......”森内贵宽拉着山下亨的领子亲了上去。

等等——

山下亨试图推开对方，不小心扯动了那双耳朵——这难道是真的么？他抱着求证的心态又拽了两下，这让森内贵宽发出了轻哼。

“你他妈的别乱拽——是真的。我他妈就是这样一个怪胎。”

他的腿软得在宽松的睡裤里发抖。身体相贴时山下亨感受到了这一点。

森内贵宽在强吻山下亨的过程中感受到了对方口中的烟草味和身上清爽薄荷沐浴露的气味。管他娘的。男人也行。男人更方便。反正——

疯狂的决定在这一瞬间成型。

“家里没套。上下无所谓，就是不许射进来。我的体检结果很正常。你应该也没什么吧？”

等等——

“好啦、就当帮我一个忙，拿出些邀请别人的诚意好嘛？我让你操可以了吧。”

这样的发展超过了山下亨的想象。

他第一次见到这样的人，把性赤裸裸地展现在自己面前。不，或许正是因为这是只小兔子。

“.......。”少年被如此坦诚的性明示冲昏了头脑。他不介意这样的意外，并以沉默和顺从答应了下来。

毕竟，山下亨一向也是爱乱来的人。

森内贵宽把山下亨拖进自己狭小的卧室。他急躁地扯开对方牛仔裤的皮带，狡黠地笑笑：“你看，你也不是没有感觉嘛。”说罢，尖尖的舌头缠上了对方半勃的阴茎。雄性味道在森内贵宽的口中产生了奇妙的费洛蒙反应，他下意识把自己的腿夹得更紧了。

山下亨看着森内贵宽吞下自己的性器，较大的尺寸把对方柔软的脸颊撑起一块凸起，小小的雀斑随着抽动摇晃着——少年的脸也红了起来。但这真的是太棒了。

他一下一下地摸着森内贵宽的耳朵，这让对方应激得颤抖了起来，甚至撤下一只撑在胯骨的手，去抚慰自己同样挺立的阴茎。

可是不行、不行。森内贵宽无论如何也射不出来，他渴望着男人阴茎的地方不仅仅是嘴巴，还有、还有——

山下亨在快要射出时拔了出来。他下意识地在乎着、爱护着那幅嗓子。

森内贵宽伏在山下亨的胯间深深喘息着，那直挺挺的阴茎沾着自己的唾液抵着他的脸庞。

“要继续么？”山下亨感觉自己快要爆炸了。  


森内贵宽难得乖巧得点点头。把山下亨摁在床上——其实只是对方顺势躺下。他跨坐在山下亨身上，有些羡慕地摸着对方有力的腹肌和坚硬的勃起物。

“这里再借我用一下。谢啦。”

操一只淫荡的兔子——这对于一个少年的第一次来说有点太超过了。

可这样的刺激也是一个血气方刚的少年绝对无法拒绝的。

森内贵宽刚自己动了两下就开始哼哼唧唧地不愿意动了——第一次被插入、被满足的刺激太过剧烈，他的神经甚至有些接受不了。山下亨懂事地开始掐着小兔子的腰往里面撞，享受地摸着尾椎下面毛绒绒的尾巴。

“我操，处、处男么你？！嗯......”森内贵宽先是被对方突然毫无章法的顶弄吓到，骂了两句后就爽到只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

山下亨只感觉对方浑身上下都是敏感点、摸到哪里都会颤抖，后穴尤其是、一副随便怎么操都能操到前列腺的样子，无时不在收缩着，这使山下亨经历了一场无与伦比的性体验。  


森内贵宽的阴茎紧紧贴着小腹，山下亨伸手去撸动，很快便流出了精液。森内贵宽在高潮后继续被动地接受着后面的撞击、承受着叠加的刺激，腿根有些痉挛，夹紧了山下亨的腰肢。

森内贵宽的意识在快感平复后稍稍的恢复，他看到了山下亨掉落在床铺上的学生证。

天呐。

我强奸了一位未成年。

接着森内贵宽感受到了山下亨加快了的撞击，干性高潮没有任何预警地来到了他的身上，他绞紧了后穴，尖叫着颤抖。然后是山下亨凉凉的精液射在了他的小腹上。

是个听话的好孩子。但愿不要起诉我。

这是森内贵宽在失去意识前的最后一个想法。

“明天、明天你还会——”山下亨下意识地问出口。

森内贵宽毛绒绒的脑袋栽到了他的肩窝里。

——

『In the spot you said to wait.』

——

下一个早晨准时到来。

森内贵宽睁开眼时阳光正照着他的床铺，明亮的光线在眼前摊开，这让他产生了眩晕感。

像是做了一场夏天般的梦。森内贵宽静静地坐在床边，低下头审视着自己光裸的腿间：大腿上有些青紫的痕迹、疏浅的毛发乱糟糟的、性器官温顺地垂着、干净而清爽——这与森内贵宽被精液糊满小腹和腿根的记忆完全不符。浴室的拖鞋在床边摆着，他能猜测到是那位细心的一夜情对象帮他处理了这些。

真是个过分热心的小鬼。

森内贵宽从床头扒出衬衫，光着脚踩在冰凉的地板上，朝着书桌旁的窗子走去。窗棂投下的影子锁住了他纤细的脚踝，又迅速的放开。他打开CD机，ピンク スパイダー的旋律传了出来，这让他的脑袋稍稍清醒了一些。

森内贵宽深吸了一口气，拿起放在散乱乐谱之上的纸条：

失礼了，兔子先生。  
下次有时间来我们录音室看看吧。

崛越高校 二年A组 山下亨

纸片的后面还有着邮件和电话联系方式，能看出来是匆忙写就的字体，估计是有些不得不早早赶去学校的事情。森内贵宽本来觉得好笑，拿着纸条看了又看后，胸腔中渐渐被一种暖意填充。

有人找到了他的生活、或者说是人生的入口。

森内贵宽抬头向着远方望去，将近中午的太阳正毫无保留地照射着城市的每一个角落。天空看起来是那样的高、那样的蓝、那样的自由。

太阳毋庸置疑是被人需要的事物。

是个好天气啊。

——  


森内贵宽今天即兴唱了一首自己新写的歌，是欢快的、藏着生命力的。他还笑嘻嘻地收下了一位姑娘递来的玫瑰。

他看向山下亨，朝他笑了笑、挤挤眼，明显看到了对方害羞愣住的样子。一会儿还是可以见面的吧。

但今天那个男孩没有来休息室找他。好像是在森内贵宽下台后便溜走了。

今晚的月亮很圆。天空隐隐约约还有着亮度。独自背着吉他的瘦小男孩被这样的光芒包裹着，显得有些寂寞。

森内贵宽回到家，有些说不清的情绪压在他的身上。他感到烦躁，随后发现原来是难耐的夜晚再次提前降临。

森内贵宽像个孩子一般委屈得哭了。他没想到昨天的一夜情会给他带来更大的空虚，他的身体更加奇怪，甚至不经意的摩擦就能使他湿得一塌糊涂。

情热销蚀着白皙年轻的肉体。他将今天收到的性玩具送进自己的体内，有些放荡地呻吟着，高潮时脑海里闪过了一张脸——他记得那张脸的唇角有颗痣。他射得很厉害，一次又一次。

然后森内贵宽感到一股暖和的水流淹没了他。在温热的幻境中，他有些窒息、有些难过、有些幸福、那或许是类似于爱情的体感。

太阳出来时一切理所当然又恢复了正常。潮水退去，森内贵宽在假想的沙滩上醒来，像一条搁浅的鲸。

森内贵宽看到那个叫山下亨的男孩在台上弹奏着电吉他，和他所说的乐队一起，为一个新人歌手伴奏。

是Skid Row 的I Remember You。是森内贵宽热爱的摇滚乐。虽然他从不当众歌唱。

金发帅哥总是引人注目的。森内贵宽靠在二楼的栏杆旁，看着在跟着音乐摆动身体的山下亨、汗水从好看的下颌线流过。

赏心悦目。有力的琴声使森内贵宽的脊椎发麻，一种共鸣在他的脑海中嗡嗡作响。

之后森内贵宽有些心不在焉地完成了表演，匆忙道谢后便直接来到后台把山下亨拉到了门外。

天有些冷。衬衫冰凉地贴在森内贵宽皮肤上，他裹紧了薄薄的牛仔外套。

“昨天本来想和你道歉来着。关于那天的事情。”

“昨天、昨天深夜有在新宿的演出所以——啊，没事的。”山下亨想不通自己有什么好紧张的。

“我想听你弹吉他。可以的话我就答应去看看你的乐队。”

“好......不过我们租的练习室这周被占用了，下周——”

“就现在，去我家吧。”

——

“你想听什么？”

“可以亲我一下吗？”森内贵宽答非所问，拽着衬衫的下摆，无比认真地抬头看着山下亨。

山下亨被这双眼睛蛊惑了，神使鬼差地伸出了手——他并没有立刻吻上去，而是用大拇指慢慢磨蹭着对方深红色的丰满唇肉，渐渐将指尖陷了进去，粉嫩的舌头缠绕在他的指尖——湿漉漉的舌尖、湿漉漉的眼睛——这样的画面使山下亨在头脑反应过来之前便已经在狠狠地吮吸森内贵宽的舌头。

小兔精的耳朵和尾巴在这时钻了出来。森内贵宽双腿开始发软，一双大手托上了他的腰窝。

“来弹奏我吧。未来的吉他手。”森内贵宽喘息着，毫不服输地挑衅着山下亨。

山下亨觉得是他掉进了兔子的陷阱、正在被情欲吞噬、折磨、征服。

“这里好胀。”  


山下亨听话地吮吸着森内贵宽的乳尖，想象着皮肤下心脏的律动和鲜红的血液，试图以这样的方式克制自己。可是他发现，他要做的事，包含着“占据那颗心脏”的想法。他将森内贵宽翻过身，插入得又深又狠。森内贵宽抓着床单，求着山下亨用那双粗糙的手揉弄自己身上的敏感点。

森内贵宽渐渐涌起一种错觉——他的小腹暖暖的，像是在孕育一个生命。这种错觉和被温水浸泡的错觉交融在一起，他像是漂浮在沉甸甸的气体中、依靠山下亨的亲吻而活。

他感受到山下亨抽插的动作逐渐无序起来。于是带着恳求的意味抚摸着对方的手臂。

“不、不可以射进来——”山下亨嗯了一声，准备拔出去。

“Toruさん的精液会让我怀孕的。”森内贵宽黏黏糊糊的抱怨反而激起了山下亨的逆反心理。

“不会的——”山下亨从来不是什么乖孩子。他在森内贵宽高潮的痉挛中射了进去。

但山下亨绝对会是一位温柔的情人。他把森内贵宽搂进臂弯里，撩起对方湿淋淋的刘海，亲吻着对方的额头。

森内贵宽呆呆地看着对方的眼睛——这样的热烈和柔情让他意识到，他漫长而混乱的少年时代充斥着何等的空虚和干渴，他其实又是如何地渴望一个放得下他梦想的怀抱和灵魂。

一声类似于啜泣的声息从森内贵宽的喉咙里发出，然后是无声的液体顺着他的脸庞滴落在山下亨肩上。

“你总是会哭么？”

“才不是。”

山下亨有些慌张。他摸索着点起了一根烟。森内贵宽凑上去偷了一口。眼睛带着红红的眼眶，在烟雾中一眨一眨。

在烟草、拥抱和亲吻中，森内贵宽终于和自己的欲望、自己的未来达成了和解。

但他并不想现在做决定。他还需要一些时间——大概他模模糊糊地知道，这将是他一生的决定。

“对不起、我还是没有考虑好。”

山下亨知道森内贵宽指的是哪件事。并没有对方想象中的生气，反而笑了：“我会等到你考虑好的那一天。”他吐出一口烟，装作成熟的样子亲了亲森内贵宽的脸颊。

森内贵宽没有错过山下亨通红的耳尖，感到愉快而惬意。

——

随后的两个月里，山下亨几乎一下课便会跟在森内贵宽后面、顺理成章地赖在一起。餐厅里、酒吧里、偶尔在夜晚上床。一根细细的、无形的线将他们的生活串了起来。或许这是比炮友更复杂一点的相处方式。

直到一天森内贵宽终于在他们排练的时候敲响了练习室的大门。于是这根线被打上了谁也解不开的死结。

山下亨像是早就料到这一天一样，看着在门口裹着围巾有些局促的小主唱，走上前把他拉了进来。

“我叫森内贵宽，以后请多多关照。”

他们走出地下练习室时初雪已经堆积起了不浅的厚度。山下亨借着抖雪的理由揉了揉森内贵宽柔软的头发。很可惜，现在并没有那双可爱的耳朵。

“不要随便动大人的头发啦！”

“所以你还会再来么？”

“笨蛋。”

雪的灵魂和兔子的洁白相融在森内贵宽扬起的嘴角。

“明天见。”

END


End file.
